Parallelobot
Parallelobot was a US Antweight class robot that competed at Kilobots events. It was a compact silver and white four-wheel drive invertible wedge robot combining a UHMW structure and bulkheads with titanium armor. Parallelobot also boasted extremely powerful magnets that were strong enough to let it hang upside-down from ventilation ducts by magnetic force alone. Despite its great pushing power, Parallelobot wasn't particularly successful in combat, accruing only one victory across two competitions. Robot History Kilobots XXXVI Parallelobot made its debut against Tiger Shark. Footage from this fight has been lost, but we know Parallelobot lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Next, Parallelobot faced Mr. Plow. As the fight began, Mr. Plow roared out of its starting square to meet the much slower Parallelobot as it moved out of its starting square, but as soon as the two locked horns it was clear that Mr. Plow didn't have the pushing power to overcome Parallelobot's magnets. Mr. Plow then changed tactics, using its far superior speed to dart around Parallelobot and attack the sides, but was still unable to overcome the raw downforce of Parallelobot's magnets. The fight that followed consisted of Mr. Plow backing away and circling Parallelobot, then unsuccessfully attempting to push it as Parallelobot tried to maneuver fast enough to keep its wedge pointed at Mr. Plow. Whenever Parallelobot did manage to get a straight line on Mr. Plow, it proved easily able to overpower it and constantly took Mr. Plow into the hazards and pin it against the walls. In the end, the judges easily ruled in favor of Parallelobot. Parallelobot's next opponent was the very experienced Kitbot. As the fight began, Kitbot rushed at Parallelobot, curving around it and trying to get an angle to push it around, but Parallelobot's magnets proved strong enough to keep it rooted against even Kitbot's strong drivetrain. Kitbot backed off and began to prod at Parallelobot, but after a few prods spun out near the arena center, allowing Parallelobot to catch it from the back, causing Kitbot to flee away as Parallelobot pursued. Kitbot charged and rolled straight over top of Parallelobot. The two robots began to dance around one another in the arena center, both trying to catch the other out of position. Eventually Parallelobot managed to nab Kitbot, lifting it up off the ground onto its wedge. It then tried to carry it to the red hazard but Kitbot slipped off, retreating to the red square where Parallelobot was able to pursue and pin it, parking it fully on top of its chassis, and slam it across the box into the opposite wall. This hit knocked Kitbot off, and it tried to move away, circling around the red hazard, but Parallelobot pursued, getting attacked from the rear but still being strong enough to force Kitbot back nearly into the wall before Kitbot backed off again, the fight once again moving near the red square where Parallelobot once again took Kitbot into the wall, parking it on top of its chassis again and allowing Parallelobot to take Kitbot into the red hazard twice. The hazard knocked Kitbot away and it retreated to the red Square where Parallelobot pinned it in the corner briefly. After the official release, Kitbot drove a full circle around Parallelobot before attacking from the side, for the first time managing to slip one of its side wedgelets underneath Parallelobot and lifting all four of its wheels off the ground, but more importantly separating Parallelobot's magnets from the arena floor. This allowed Kitbot to push Parallelobot around, and it began to carefully drive around, looping around itself before curving across the arena and dumping Parallelobot into the open pushout in a shocking turnaround, eliminating Parallelobot from the tournament. Parallelobot also had a grudge match against its teammate Mulletron. Parallelobot lost this fight. Kilobots XXXVII Parallelobot's first opponent was once again Tiger Shark. As the fight began Parallelobot attempted to box rush Tiger Shark as Tiger Shark got its weapon up to speed, Parallelobot swinging wide but correcting and striking at Tiger Shark, the impact sending Tiger Shark bouncing away, but Parallelobot's magnets keeping it rooted to the floor. Tiger Shark landed another hit and Parallelobot backed away, charging straight at Tiger Shark's weapon again. This occured several more times, each impact sending Tiger Shark flying away from the impact force as Parallelobot remained in control and pursued Tiger Shark, continuing to attack. However, Parallelobot eventually backed away behind the red hazard, giving Tiger Shark the opportunity it needed to get its weapon up to full speed. Parallelobot attacked again with its rear wedge, pushing Tiger Shark away to the arena center. Parallelobot circled around, switching to the front as Tiger Shark regained its bearings and the fight moved near the red square. Tiger Shark curved around and attacked at the side of Parallelobot, landing a few glancing blows as Parallelobot switched back to the rear wedge and carried it across the box towards the blue hazard, Tiger Shark slipping free at the last second. However the repeated attacks by Parallelobot hadn't weakened Tiger Shark's weapon, and the next hit knocked a screw loose on Parallelobot. After a few more strikes, the front titanium wedge was ripped off, the hit throwing Tiger Shark into the wall again but leaving Parallelobot's bulkheads and internals dangerously exposed. Parallelobot backed away and switched to the rear wedge, striking again before backing off and charging once more, however Parallelobot made a critical error, as the charge glanced off of Tiger Shark's weapon and drove over the robot's own missing wedge, which Parallelobot promptly became high-centered on. Seeing its opponent totally immobilized, Tiger Shark backed away and returned to its own square as Parallelobot was counted out. Now in the loser's bracket, the next opponent for Parallelobot was clusterbot The Minions. As the fight began Parallelobot charged as The Minions seperated and prepared to attack. Parallelobot took the early initiative, catching and slamming the wedge Minion into the red hazard. However, the lifter Minion retaliated, getting underneath Parallelobot's wedge and lifting it up, nullifying it's magnets and driving it towards the wall. Parallelobot backed away and charged as The Minions tried to attack its sides unsuccessfully. Parallelobot then caught the wedge Minion and slammed across the box into the arena wall as the lifter Minion pursued. The two drove around one another until Parallelobot caught the lifter Minion, getting under it but failing to take it into the wall as it slipped away. However, Parallelobot got underneath it again and rammed it into the wall. Parallelobot then proceeded to ram each Minion, trying to divide it's attention between both of its opponents who were unable to retaliate. The lifter Minion attempted to slip under Parallelobot's front wedge again, but was clipped by the blue hazard and thrown away. Parallelobot then took the wedge Minion into the blue hazard. Parallelobot then charged the lifter Minion, but went up its wedge and was propped into the air by its lifter, but the lifter Minion was unable to carry it to a hazard, allowing Parallelobot to retreat. The Minions tried to combine their wedges together, but Parallelobot ploughed straight through them and slammed the wedge Minion into the blue hazard again. Parallelobot shoved away the lifter Minion with its rear wedge, but the wedge Minion got underneath it and immobilized it, waiting for the lifter Minion to join in. Together they pushed Parallelobot into the blue hazard, which knocked Parallelobot loose. Parallelobot retreated to the arena center and charged again, getting under the wedge Minion and driving it along the arena wall into one corner, before reversing and driving it into the other corner as the lifter Minion struggled to pursue. The Minions tried to pin Parallelobot in the blue square but Parallelobot took advantage, slamming the wedge Minion into the wall before retreating. The lifter Minion and Parallelobot then locked horns, unable to overpower one another, as the wedge Minion came in from behind, getting underneath Parallelobot and holding it briefly. Parallelobot managed to slip away as the two tried to carry it. By this point, Parallelobot was noticably beginning to slow down, and The Minions were better able to keep pace with it, cornering it against the arena wall and forcing Parallelobot to retreat again to near the blue hazard. Parallelobot once again pushed at the wedge Minion but wasn't able to slam it into the wall before it got away. Paralellobot moved away to the blue square as The Minions pursued, but Parallelobot pushed through the two. The Minions attacked again, and Parallelobot was able to flip over the lifter Minion, and although the lifter Minion was technically invertible it seemed to be struggling to get traction on one side. This left the wedge Minion to face Parallelobot alone, and Parallelobot took advantage, slamming the wedge Minion into the blue hazard. The wedge Minion tried to slip away, but Parallelobot caught it with the rear wedge and slammed it into the arena wall. Parallelobot's next attack shunted the wedge Minion straight through its teammate and into the arena wall, in the process righting the lifter Minion. Parallelobot then pinned the wedge Minion to the wall as the lifter Minion rammed it several times in an attempt to free its teammate. Now back to full strength, The Minions pursued Parallelobot as it backed away to the arena center, the three machines darting around eachother trying to land a good attack. Eventually Parallelobot tried to slip under the rear of the lifter Minion, but missed and drove dangerously near the pit. Quickly turning around, it locked horns with the wedge Minion who tried to put it in. The lifter Minion joined in to try and help its teammate, all three robots engaged in a life or death pushing fight. After a few tense seconds, The Minions backed away, but Parallelobot didn't move although its power lights were still on. The Minions backed away and began to do spins as the fight went to the judges, who gave the win to The Minions, eliminating Parallelobot from the tournament once again. Parallelobot wasn't done yet as it returned for the antweight rumble. In the end, Cookie won the antweight rumble. Kilobots XXXVIII Parallelobot appeared at Kilobots XXXVIII, but didn't have any fights as there was no official tournament at this event. Instead, Parallelobot was used during the King of the Hill event as an audience loanerbot. Parallelobot was permanently retired after this event. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 5 (incl. Grudge Match) Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Alberta Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins